


Until Dawn, a story untold

by Gin_Ko



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Death, F/M, Fluff, His girlfriend is his rock, Horror, Lemon, Love, Smut, emily and Jessica being annoying, mike is a cinnamon roll, they need to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin_Ko/pseuds/Gin_Ko
Summary: What if... it wasn’t just the original cast? What if... there had been another person on the trip to the mountains? Will her presence affect this story for better, or for worse?Follow Rachel Williams, on her quest to bring them the happy ending they deserve.You can decide, who lives and who dies. So choos wisely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... This is harder than I expected. This is my first story, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated.  
> If you know anything that could make this story better, feel free to tell me in the comments. Thank you for you support❤️

Name: [Rachel Williams](https://goo.gl/images/kSmQPS) (This is what she looks like. Btw... I love Andreascoice./If you don't like it you are free to imagine whoever you want.)  
Age: 18-19  
She was introduced to the rest of the group, after becoming good friends with Beth. She doesn't like fights and is known as the "mother" of the group. Emily is jealous of her because she always hangs out with Mike. Even though she doesn't like Emily she tries to be nice to her.  
She loves everything burgundy, swimming, hanging out with friends and reading.

  
**Character traits:**

                                 Time Skip

Honest:      8/10         9/10  
Charitable: 9/10         9/10  
Funny:        7/10         6/10  
Brave:         4/10         4/10  
Romantic:   7/10         5/10  
Curious:     6/10         7/10

  
**Relationship status:**

  
Ashley:    5/10            4/10  
Beth:       8/10             8/10  
Chris:     6/10             6/10  
Emily:     4/10             1/10  
Hannah:  6/10             6/10  
Jess:       4/10              2/10  
Josh:       6/10              7/10  
Matt:      5/10              4/10  
Mike:      7/10              9/10  
Sam:       7/10              8/10


	2. How it all began

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Ugh! Why did[ I ](https://goo.gl/images/B2PExX)drink so much? I can barely stand."

"Because you're stupid." Beth said between giggles. "Yeah, you just laugh at my misery. You're gonna regret it" I said. "Here, have some crackers. Anything to soak up the alcohol." Beth said after looking through the pantry. "Thanks. You're alive safer."

Beth walked over to Josh and picked up a bottle "Jeez Josh... Once again brother you've outdone us all."

"Hey! I'm still standing" I said, trying to stand up and almost falling "Did I say standing?... I meant sitting." "Of course, how could I forget. The queen of drinking" Beth says while doing a mock bow.

"Oh my God." She said after reading a piece of paper. "What'd our naive sister get herself into now?"

"What is it?" I asked. "Here, read for yourself" She answered. "What? Now you're even too lazy to read a letter to your Queen? You should be ashamed." "Just take it." She rolled her eyes. I took the page and read it.

"Hannah You look so damn hot in that shirt...

but I bet you're even hotter out of it.

Come to the guest room at 2 am ;)

Mike XXX"

"Why would he write something like that? He's with Emily. OMG! Did they break up and he's trying to get over her?" I said complete confused. "Not that I know. They seemed pretty cosy an hour ago." Beth said with a thoughtful look on her face.

 **No ones P.O.V** _(guest room)_

"Mike? I got your note" Hannah said after closing the door.

"Glad you could make it." he said with a smile. "Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there."

Hannah slowly started to unbutton her shirt. "Ohhhhhh hell yeah." Mike whispered.

"Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off!" Jessica said quietly. Hannah stopped and they all came out of their hiding spots.

"What...? Oh my god!" Hannah said while trying to cover her exposed chest. "Matt!?" She said surprised after seeing him with a camera. "What are you doing here?"

After Sam walked in calling Hannah, they all started talking at the same time Mike said. "Uh, I'm sorry, Hannah, this all got outta hand, but..." "Hanna, hey, honey... Don't... it's just a..." Hannah ran out "stupid prank... You guys are jerks. You know that?" Sam said before walking out.

** Rachel's P.O.V **

Beth and I saw someone walking outside the window. "I'll try to wake Josh. You go outside and tell the others." She ran outside. " Josh? JOSH?! God damn it" I said after running out.

I saw the rest of the group standing outside but only heard Emily. " It was just a prank, Han!"

"What's going on? What prank?"

"We were just messing around, Beth... It wasn't serious-" Mike explained. "You JERKS!" Beth screamed at them.

I wanted to run after her, but after only a few steps, I almost fell. Luckily Mike was able to catch me in time. "Hey, are you alright Rachel?" He asked with a worried tone. "I'm fine, I just drank too much." He picked me up and carried me inside and laid me on the couch. 'What's going on here? God, I'm too tired to think about it. I just wanna sleep and never wake up.' I thought before closing my eyes.

 **Beth's P.O.V** _(woods)_

After running for a good 5 minutes I took out my phone to use it as a flashlight.

"Hannah?" 'Where is she? I hope everything is alright.' Then there was fire on the trail above me. "What the hell was that?" I ignored it when I heard whimpering nearby. "Hannah? Hannah?" Hannah turned around when she saw me "Hello?" she asked. "Hannah! Oh my God you must be freezing. Here, take my coat." She took my jacket and put it on.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb..." Then, we heard a noise right next to us and started running away. "Hannah!" I screamed after she fell while crossing a small bridge (?). I helped her up, but while running I lost my phone and it fell into one of the spaces between the pieces of wood. We kept running until we saw a cliff right in front of us. "Oh Jesus Christ!" I said to myself.

Hannah took my hand as we slowly backed up the cliff. "No! No! Shit! No... Get back! Fuck!" I screamed when I suddenly felt myself getting dragged down.

"No!" I was able to hold us up with a root that was sticking out from the side of the cliff. Then there was fire above us. 'Shit! That must be the guy from before!' "Hold on!" I told Hannah when I felt her grip loosen.

Then there was a guy with a mask, holding his hand for me.

'I don't know what to do? Should I let go of Hannah? Should I let go? Oh, My God, we're both going to die! I don't wanna die! I can't sacrifice Hannah. I'm sorry mom, dad, Josh... Hannah. I love you.' I let go of the root and we both fell down screaming. I could feel pain in my back and then everything went black.

Next morning (no ones P.O.V)

Rachel woke up with a pounding headache "Ugh. Why am I on the couch? What happened last night?" She asked herself.

Mike walked out of the kitchen "I carried you there after you almost passed out in the snow." "Ahhh! DON'T scare me like that! And in the snow? What was I doing outside?" "You really don't remember?" He asked after sitting down next to her. "I know something about a prank... but that's it."

"Hanna ran out... and Beth followed her." He waited for her to say something but she stayed quiet and looked at him patiently. "They haven't been back since. We already called the police.

"What!?" She screamed, seeing him wince because of the volume. "We have to go find them!" Mike scooted over to her "Hey, hey. We already started searching for them." "What if- what if something happened to them? What if they were kidnaped or killed or... What if we can't find them?" Rachel asked in tears. "We will." He promised while hugging her crying form. "We will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 words.
> 
> So... what do you think?
> 
> It's my first one fanfic, so if you find any mistakes or have any suggestions on how I could write specific parts better, feel free to tell me. (I could use it ;p)
> 
> I hope you liked it. Probably not that good considering it’s 1 am.
> 
> I'm trying to keep most of the dialogue the same, that's why I'm watching jacksepticeye play it. (After I watched PewDiePie)
> 
> So anyways... have a nice day or evening or whatever time it is.
> 
> See you next week or in a few days... or tomorrow depending on when I'll write the next chapter (I feel like I'm repeating myself).
> 
> Word count 1171
> 
> Bye~


	3. Dood To See You Again

**Sam's P.O.V**

(Radio Host) "'Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Washington. Sheriff Annie Cline Who was in charge of the investigation...'"  
(Sheriff) "'Thanks for having me, Marty.'"  
(Radio Host) "'...listeners an update on Hannah and Beth Washington, the twins who are still missing...'"  
(Sheriff) "'One year ago tonight, the Washington girls left the safety of their parents' lodge and headed out into a snowstorm...'"

(Radio Host) "'...foul play?'"  
(Sheriff) "'Not officially no. There is one individual we're considering as a person of interest but his, where about's, are currently unknown. He has an interesting history with the Washington family. He had warned them against pursuing their construction project and claimed the land was sacred to his forefathers.'"  
(Radio Host) "'You know there is still the old Sanatorium on the mountain. Could he be hiding there?'"  
(Sheriff) "'My officers did search the grounds but the girls themselves couldn't have made it that far.'"  
(Radio Host) "'Something about that mountain seems to breed tragic events.'"  
(Sheriff) "'More than you know Marty.'"  
(Radio Host) "'Well thank you for joining us, Annie. To all the Washington's tonight... their son Josh on this, the anniversary of the mysterious disappearance of Hannah and Beth Washington.'"

On my way over to the lodge in the last bus for the day, I listened to the news of Hannah and Beth's disappearance.

After it was over I rewatched the video Josh sent us a couple of days ago.

(Josh) "'Well hello friends and fans... all right let's do that again...'" [he walked to the camera and adjusted the focus]  
All right. Well hello, friends and fans! It's beyond awesome to have you guys all back this year. First off, I gotta say I am super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway! Ahhhhhhhh! So, um... Let me just let you know, let's take a moment to address the "elephant in the room" for a second... I know you're all probably worried about me and I know it's gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year but- I just want you all to know, uhm... it means... means so much to me that we're doing this. And I... I know it would mean so much to Hannah and Beth that we're still here, thinking of them. I really want to spend some quality time with each and every one of you and, uhm share some moments that we'll never forget, for the sake of my sisters, you know? Okay... so! Let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay? And make this one trip we will never forget, alright? Yes!'"

 _TEN HOURS UNTIL DAWN_  
When the bus arrived at Blackwood Pines, I stepped out and looked around. I opened the small gate and walked further into the woods. "Hello? Is someone there?" I asked. When I didn't hear anything I kept walking forward to a big metal gate. I saw a note sticking on it 'The gates busted, Climb over! -Chris'

"What? Dammit." I tried opening it anyway, but it didn't budge. "Oh, Jesus. Never mind."

I looked around and decided to climb over the stonewall connected to the gate. I slowly made my way up the wall and then jumped down.

After a few steps, I saw a squirrel, that ran out of a bush. "Aww... Hey little fella! You hungry?" I crouched down and held some nuts in its direction. It slowly came over and took one out of my hand. "Hahahaha... Cutie."

After it ran away, I got back up and started walking to the cable car. On my way over, I saw a sign that explained the indigenous Butterfly Prophecies. "Huh! Cool."

Black: Death (dreamer's death)  
Red: Danger (dangerous events)  
Brown: Loss (tragedy affecting friends)  
Yellow: Guidance (help and guidance)  
White: Fortune (luck and good fortune)

Right next to it was a weirdly carved, yellow, totem.

 ~~Yellow Totem~~ :  
A bird landed on a snow-covered table.

I didn't think any of it and just put it back down again. I walked up the stairs and saw a sign of the mountain. Written on it was 'The past is beyond our control'.

"Well, graffiti all the way up here." I stepped back and walked over to the station. "Chris, you here?" I tried opening the door but it was locked, so I walked around and saw Chris's backpack on a bench.

"Your bag's here, where are you? You're not in the bag are you?!" I heard his phone vibrate "Hello, what do we have here..." and decided to take it.

"Ah ha. Look who it is..." I took it and saw, that he had a new message from Ashley. "Hey, nosey." I heard someone talking behind me. "Oh! Chris! You scared me." I hissed. "I-I'm sorry, a-are you, my secretary?" He asked. "It was buzzing-" I tried to explain.

"Cool. Well, thanks for letting me know. I-I can take it from here." He grabbed the phone and looked at it. He turned around "Oh! So!" He walked to his bag. "Found something kinda amazing."

"What?" I asked. He took his bag and said "I'm not going to tell you, you got to see for yourself. Come on. It's this way."

"Where...?" I asked cautiously. He walked around the station "Right around here. Gonna blow your mind." He made a 'come here' gesture with his hand. I followed him until I saw a wanted poster of 'Milgram, Victor.' "Oh man... Look at this." I whispered to myself. "Nice. You think we'll get a visit from America's most wanted?" He stated. "Looks like someone thought so." I walked away. "Oh come on. This place is abandoned most of the year. Nobody comes up here."

We kept walking until we arrived at a... shooting range?

Chris turned around and swung his hands in the air. "TaDah! Pretty rad, right?" I took a step forward "Yeaaaaaah...". "Come on! Look at these beauties." He gestured to the guns.

"Ahhhh, 'beauties' is NOT the word that comes to mind. Why is this even here?" I inquired. "What do you mean?" He replied.

"What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of the ski lodge?"

He took the gun "Ahhhh, dude. Have you ever met Josh's dad?". "Yeah...?" I responded. "He thinks he's like, Grizzly Adams or something. Wanna try?" He held the gun towards me. "You go'head, Grizzly," I spoke.

**Chris' P.O.V**

"Alright, here goes." I readied the gun and shot at a bag hanging from a tree. After I hit it 'perfectly might I add' I shot a can that was standing on a barrel. It fell upon impact and I shot it again. Then another bag, that was closer than the one before.

"Wow. Nice shootin', Tex." Said with a Texan (?) accent. I looked at her for a short moment and then turned around again. "Alright. I'm bad! I'm a badass!" I sang while doing a short dance.

She shook her head and said, "I'm going to go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginner's luck." I shook my finger in a scolding manner "Nah, I don't think so girl." And took aim again.

I shot a glass bottle on top of another barrel. "Well, anybody and their brother could shoot a bottle that big, the close."

A squirrel ran on the closest barrel and ate a few nuts that were laying on it. I thought about shooting it but decided to shoot the last bag that was hanging from the tree. "Nice shot" she smiled.

"Your ass just got saaaacked." When I wanted to take another shot the Cable car arrived. "Hey, sharp-shooter, our ride is coming," Sam stated. "Wait, I'm just getting the hang of this," I responded while laying the gun down. "Come on Chris, the cable car!!"

I put the shotgun down and followed her. "Man, it is... it's definitely weird coming back up here after a whole year.". "Yeah. I swear, the moment I got here it just all came flooding back." Sam replied quietly. "A year goes fast."

"Hey that's weird." she tried to open the door "Door's locked.". "Yeaaah... Josh wanted us to keep it locked, keep people out." I stated. "He said that? What people?" She asked curiously.

"I-I don't know. He said they found people sleeping in the station one time." I held the key up so she could see it. "Creepy." She muttered.

I walked past her and opened the door. "After you.". "A real gentleman." She smirked. I walked in after her and closed the door behind us. I walked into the control room and saw a black and white poster. Written on it was BLACKWOOD PINES  
•Hotel and Sanatorium•  
"For a healthy body and mind"  
"What a crazy place to set up house. No matter how rich you are.". "They're not so rich. They only bought a mountain" She shouted over.

"Ugh, I thought the car was closer." I heard Sam complain. "Guess we gotta wait.."

I looked at a screen that showed a bathtub. After about three seconds it changed to the front of the station. "Huh?" 'What was that? I probably just imagined it.'

I walked back outside and saw Sam standing at the railing. "Finally. You coming?"."Well, I was just going to stay here and catch some Zzzzz's, buuuut.... Ok."

I followed Sam inside the cable car "Just like going to prom." I drop my bag and sat down next to her.

"Here we go." She sang. "Right! Adventure begins." I replied. "I hope this was the right thing to do." She remarked. "What?" I asked. "You know, getting everyone together on the anniversary. I mean Josh seemed really pumped about us all doing something didn't he?" Turned her head to me. "Yeah. No. He definitely did! I haven't seen him so excited about something in... forever." I beamed.

"Good, good... It's hard to tell him and I... I've kinda been worried..." she muttered. "No no, it was... it was- it was a good idea." "I hope everybody else feels the same way." She smiled. "We're all here, aren't we?" I said.

"Thanks, bro. Good talk." She punched me lightly in the shoulder. "You know what? Let's just... let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip." I spoke. "You know what? You're right."

"You know how Josh and I met?" "No...?" She shook her head.

"OK. Third grade. He sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front. We didn't even know each other existed. But the kid sitting next to Josh started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him so the teacher made him move to the front - where I was sitting!"

"Okay, so?" Sam asked slowly. "And I got moved to the back!" I exclaimed. "And?"

"And next to Josh! That's how we met! And became friends. To this day." "Match made in heaven." She muttered. "If it weren't for the fact that Jeanie Simmonds hit puberty like... three years early and on that day decided to wear a low-cut shirt that showed of her training bra, I mean who knows? You could be riding in this cable car alone. Right now. Or talking to some other person entirely. Boom: Butterfly effect."

**Jessica's P.O.V**

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. New people. Time to meet and greet." I got off the bench when I heard the cable car coming. I walked towards it when I suddenly heard a loud boom.

"AHH! What the hell?" I heard Chris and Sam coming from inside the room. "Uh... are you guys having a really weird stroke?"." We're stuck in this stupid thing." He replied. "Can you please let us out? Pretty please?" Sam begged.

I pushed the button next to it to open the door.

"OH. My. God. I thought we were goners. Another 10 minutes in there and I would've chewed off my own leg." He stated. "Aw, sick, Chris," Sam replied in disgust. "Look I got a lot of meat on my bones. This is all muscle down here." "Yeah... Riiiiight. Uh-huh."

"Bwip!" Chris took my letter. "Hey!" I snapped. "Chris!" Sam hissed. "I'm just doing like Sam taught me... other people's private thoughts are my own personal playground." He said.

Sam looked angrily at Chris "Don't be a jerk.". "My goodness. Seems like someone has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president Michael Munroe.". "Chris-" Sam mumbled. "Aaand... what kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining. I wonder...?"

"This isn't for me." I insisted. "Turn it around." He looked surprised but did what I said. "Rachel..." He read out loud. "Rachel!?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, Rachel." I walked up to him and took the letter out of his hand. "He said that he might not be able to meet her before he gets to the lodge sooo... when he saw me he asked me to give it to her."

"And why would you meet Rachel before him?" He inquired. "Because I told him that I would stay here and meet a few other people when he asked what I was doing here, alone, sitting on that bench over there." I pointed into the direction of the bench.

"Rachel and Mike huh?" Sam laughed. "Yeah... they like... really don't fit together." I sneered. "I think it's cute" she smiled.

"Rachel and Michael sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he sang. "Ohh!" Sam shouted excitedly "How about: Miel ooor Raik or RaMi or-" "ENOUGH!!" I thundered. "They shouldn't be together!" "Why?" Chris asked with a grin. I ignored it an huffed while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Is someone jealous?" He sang smugly. "I. Am not. Jealous." I huffed out. He snickered into his hand. "Hey!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay. No need to get angry, we're sorry. Right, Chris?" She looked at him. "Yes. I deeply apologize." He bowed down. "Ugh, whatever."

"All right all right, let's just get up to the lodge already. Getting tired of all this nature and junk." He said. "I'll just wait here, see who else is coming." I walked back to the bench.

"Uh, Sam?" Chris asked. "Did you see this view? I mean, holy cow. Sometimes I forget to just stop and take it all in." "What about 'nature and junk'?" She grinned at me.

"Oh shut up. I'm having a moment."

**Matts' P.O.V**

"Seriously, couldn't they have built the lodge like right where the cable car ends?" She asked moodily. "I don't think it would have been, like, as pretty, you know?" I replied. "And where's the bellboy when you need one!"

I took our bags and followed her up the path. "Brr... Gettin' chills..." she spoke, rubbing her arms. "We're almost there-" "No I mean... gettin' kinda creeped out." She said. "Oh. Yeah."

"Gonna be weird seeing everyone up here again."She stated. "Definitely not gonna feel like a regular party." We walked over the bridge. "I mean, what do you think-"

All of a sudden someone jumped down in front of us. "Woah! Dude!" I screamed dropping the bags and raising my arms in a defensive manner. "Jesus!" Emily yelled.

In front of us was Mike, laughing and clapping his hands. "You guys!" He smirked. "MICHAEL!" she shouted.

"You really, really should've seen your faces right there."

"Dude. I almost clocked you just now." I remarked. "Nice one." He put his hands over his face. "Michael, you're a jerk," Emily grunted. "Come on guys, we're all friends here, right? No need for violence, just a little homeless fun! We're up in the woods! It's spooky! Come on, let's get into the spirit of things!"

"Spirit of things? Seriously? What's wrong with you?" She sneered. "Just trying to lighten the mood, Em, don't be like that." He moved his hand dismissively. "Like what?" She asked.

"The way you're being. You always get like this." He stated.

"Michael, you gotta step off. Emily and I are together now, and that's just the way it is. I'm not gonna tell you again. Do we understand each other?" I threatened.

"Well, I thought maybe we could move past all this. Be buds. But, yeah, fine." He retorted with a hint of disappointment in his tone and moved past us. "Mike-" Emily muttered.

"No, no, no, it's totally cool. I'm just gonna head down the road, be all mature and shit by myself over here." He raised his arm and made a peace sign, his back still turned to us. "Peace."

"I think he got the message." I looked at Emily. "You're kinda hot when you get all alpha, you know that?" I bend down to take our bags again. "Ah, crap."  
"What?" I asked. "Hey, could you... take these the rest of the way?"

"The bags?" I asked. "Yeah. Just... all the bags." She replied. "Uh... why?" I raised an eyebrow. "I need to go find Sam."

"Okay...?" 'What's up with her?' "Sorry... I just, I really need to go find her... I totally forgot I needed to talk to her before we get all the way up there."

I turned towards her. "This really can't wait? We're almost there."

"It's important. Matt, please." She whined. "Alright... Fine... If it's so important. I guess I can pack course the rest of the way... but you owe me one."

"Excuse me?" She asked. I grabbed the other bag. "Well, then we're even, at least.". "I'll think about it." She muttered. "Just be careful." She started turning around. "See you up there sweetie. Thank you." She blew me a kiss. After a few seconds, I turned around and made my way to the lodge.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

"Ohh..." I looked through the binoculars. After a while, I saw Mike and Emily talking and getting close. "Whoa... Hello... somebody's getting a little "friendly"... and not in the "friend zone" kind of way... They might need to check the expiration date on their big break up." I muttered to myself.

"Oh God! God!" I saw someone jump in front of the binoculars. "Whoa! Sorry there... Sorry about that Ash, I didn't mean to scare you-" He laughed.

"Jeez Louise, Matt-" I threw my hand in the air. "Well I didn't mean to scare you 'sort of scare you but not like for real scare you..."

"Oh my gosh... oh my gosh..." I pushed him lightly on the chest. "Hey, wow, man. I'm really sorry Ash, damn-" He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay... it's fine... it's fine..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What are you looking at? See anything juicy with that thing?" He asked. "Uh-" I whispered. "Lemme check it out.". "Um... sure... go ahead. Knock yourself out. I guess..." I stepped aside, and let him take a look.

"Alright..." A few moments later he spotted them. "Aw, son of a bitch. Seriously, Emily? What the hell, man."

"Hey, listen - it's probably nothing... Well, yeah-" I tried to console him. "Nothing? You think? Is it ever just nothing with Em? Ever?" He snapped. "I don't kno-" I tried to say. "Goddammit". "Matt..." I called after him as he walked away.

** Rachel's P.O.V **

"Ahh, sweet nostalgia. [I](https://www.polyvore.com/winter_trip/set?id=218987991) can't believe I'm back." I whispered. I looked at my phone while waiting for the cable car. "Come on, hurry up. I'm freezing my butt off." After a minute or two, the lift finally arrived.

 _Text message:_  
Mike: Hey! U there yet?  
Rachel: In the cable car. Should be there soon ;)  
Mike: Good❤️  
Rachel: Have you been waiting long??  
Mike: Nah. 'bout 10 mins

Rachel: Good. Don't want you to freeze your butt off  
Mike: Don't worry... I'm sure you'll be warming me up in no time  
Rachel: Michale!! Don't say that.  
Mike: Jk. (Only if u want)  
Rachel: Ugh. Anyways, I'll be up soon. THEN we can talk about your butt.  
Mike: Can't wait babe

'I can't believe him. That dork... well he's a dork with a nice ass.' I giggled. When I looked up from my phone I saw him waving at me with a grin on his face 'Cute'.

** Mike's P.O.V **

"Hey, babe." I said after she came out. "Hi" she whispered in my ear. "So... how's your butt?". "Good. Needs a little warming up though. Mind helping me?" I replied, sliding my hands down her waist and grabbing her *cough cough* buttocks.

"Ah, ah, ah." She moved her finger in a scolding manner. "We gotta think of YOU first. So how about we start walking. Don't wanna be late." "Yeah, yeah." I grumbled out "But then we'll get warm?". "It's gonna be smokin'." She replied with the grin that I love. "Can't wait."

"Oh, and by the way... I got a little something for you." I waved the letter in front of her face. Jess must have left it there because she didn't want to wait any longer.

"A letter?" She looked up at me and then tried to open it. "Wait." I put my hands on hers. "You gotta open it later when we're alone in the lodge." She pouted "Now I'm even more curious."

"Later babe. Your gonna love it." She folded the letter and put it in her pocket. I leaned down to kiss her but stopped.

"What's with that lipstick?" I asked "What...? You don't like it?" She looked up at me and pouted with those big... plump... kissable lips. "No, no, no, no. Babe, you look amazing!" She smiled shyly.

"It's just that... you know..." I rubbed my head with my right hand "I'm gonna be kissin' those lips for the rest of the night. Don't want you to put all that effort into your make up and have it all be ruined. I know that you get mad when your lipstick smears." I bit my lip and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. It's a matte liquid lipstick." She replied. "Aaaand that means...?" I raised my eyebrows.

"That means, my handsome boyfriend, that it's not gonna come off until I want it to. Or if I eat anything oily." She tiptoed and kissed me. "See?" She wiped her fingers on her lips "Nothing" she showed them to me.

"I came prepared. Waterproof mascara, eyeliner, lipstick... Because I know later, when we're nice and cozy, I'm gonna be sweating like I just ran a marathon." She smirked.

"Ohh, fuck babe." I kissed her again. "I love you so much." I intertwined our hands. "I love you too." She smiled, leaning her head on my chest.

She pushed me away and stubbed my nose with her finger. "Come on lover boy. Less talking more walking or I'M gonna have a cold ass!"

'I can't believe her! She's fucking gorgeous, I just wanna bend her over and- Mike! Get yourself together.' "Hey! Wait up!" I screamed after her. She stopped and turned around "Hurry up stud!". I laughed to myself and ran after her.

** No ones P.O.V **

Mike formed a snowball and threw it at Rachel but it missed. "Ahh!" She turned around and grinned at me. "Oh-ho-ho-ho, you did not just do that.". "Put your hands where I can see 'em. We've got you surrounded." He said in a sleazy accent and bent down to grab more snow.

"But who am I to retaliate? What choice do I, is supple young rebel girl have, but to surrender to the strapping military guard come to take me into custody question?" I put my hands above my head.

Rachel grabbed a snowball, "I- Well, I dunno when you put it like that..." he said, snowball in hand. As she was running to the table, she turned around midstep and threw a snowball right at his chest. "Oh," Mike shouted.

"Ha ha!"she laughed. "Great." He mumbled. "You're gonna pay you, you know that."

Behind the table, Rachel crouched down and made another snowball. "Where are you hiding. Little chick-a-dee?" He stood behind a tree.

Rachel threw the snowball at Mike and hit him dead-on. "Whoa!Ah ah!" He yelled. "Bull's-eye!" She replied. "Hey!" He screamed while throwing the snowball at Rachel, who was able to evade it.

"Ohhh snap!" She shouted and ran behind a tree. She made another snowball. "Helloooo.... come on!" She sang.

Mike tried to run behind another tree but Rachel hit him in the head before he reached it. "Boom shakka-lakka!" She cheered and Mike fell to the ground.

"Ok... no, you got me... fair enough.... ok.". He muttered to himself. 'She's got good aim'. She ran behind a small wall, that was in front of the table, that had a small bird sitting on top of it. "You can't hide from me, Michael - I know all your tricks!" Rachel wanted to throw it but caught herself, before she could hit the bird. 'I almost hit that little fella' she thought.

She aimed again and tried to hit Maik in the face but he dodged and was hit on his right hip instead. "Whoa! Oww!' Mike yelled. "That's right!" She beamed.

"I'm gonna find you, Rachel!" He called. "And then what?" She ran away. "Whoa-ho!" He stood back up. "No more!" Rachel giggled. "Oh yeah, oh "more"! You're going down-!" "Ahh" she screamed when he pushed her down and landed on top of her.

"Gotcha. It's done. Done city." He moved his hand up and down.

"So did I go down?" She said quietly. "Uh, I don't think so." He mumbled. "Mmm... I think you'd know so if I did." She giggled. "Alright, alright."

Rachel had her arms next to her head, "My my, so are we calling it my favour, then?" She smiled at him.

"You're a worthy opponent. Ms. Rachel the Snowball Queen." He got closer. "Okay, that sounds vaguely dirty." She said, in a deep tone. "My lady." He spoke. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he kissed her. "Wow. Save some for later, buddy." She whispered. "Endless reserves." He shook his head.

"We should get up to the lodge." He said. "That's what I was trying to do before you distracted me!" She pouted.

"I mean... I could stay out here, provided I was making out with you the whole time" He took her hand and pulled her up. "Just... "making out"?" She shook some snow off her pants. "Quote, unquote." He made a quote sign with his fingers.

"Well, I think we might be freezing to death somewhere in between those quotes.". "Yeeeah." He took her hand and walked with her up the mountain.

"Can't wait to meet them all again. It's been so long.". "Yeah... It's gonna be all right. Don't worry." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Who says I'm worried?" She looks up at him. "I know you, I've seen you make that face a couple of times. And every time you were worried. Like... when we had that exam that you thought you failed but actually aced." He laughed at the end of that sentence.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me I was really worried." She scrunched up her nose. "You're the smartest girl I know. You learned for like... three weeks. There's no way you could've failed it." He kissed her again.

"Oh, you flatter me." She mockingly put her hand on her heart. "Now let's go." She picked up her pace. "We're already late."

"Ahhh!" She screamed as he picked her up. "What are you doing?!" She hit him in the chest. "Your waaaaay to slow." He kissed her on the cheek and started running. "Put me down, put me down, put me down!!" She tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Don't worry M'lady. I will get you to the lodge safe and sound!" He said in a deep voice and puffed out his chest.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, my knight in shining armor! You're here to save me. I don't know how I should repay you." She spoke in a high voice and blinked her eyes. "Don't worry princess, I know how you can repay me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Come on... let me down. We can walk the rest of the way together." She chimed. "Not like we're already halfway there..." He muttered and put her down. "Lets go, my handsome knight. I still need to repay you." She said in a sultry voice and put her finger under his chin. She turned around and walked away. After he regained himself, he ran after her and took her into his arms.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.  
"I love you too." She wrapped her hands around his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh. Myyyyyy. Goooooood!!!!!  
> 4872 WORDS!!!!  
> I know, 20 views aren't impressive, but to me, it's the WORLD. To think that there's anyone who would read my shitty story.
> 
> THANK YOU. Thank all of you who already know this story or just found it.
> 
> I wanted to update yesterday but at the end, I was so tired that I just had to stop and continue the next day.  
> I hope you like it❤️❤️❤️
> 
> For anyone who is wondering:  
> As we know, Emily and Mike had an affair with each other WHILE they were with Matt and Jess respectably. In this story, they still had an affair, but right after Hannah and Beth's disappearance. At the time, Emily was with Matt but Mike was still SINGLE. Only a couple of weeks later did he and Rachel get together.
> 
> The dialogue from the snowball fight is the same, but from now on I'm gonna change it. I just think that Rachel would react differently, from what is about to happen. And don't worry. I already know how I'm gonna get Jess into going to the cabin and getting "kidnapped".
> 
> Now it's 5056 words.
> 
> Thank all of you for your support. The next chapter should be out soon.
> 
> PS: I just changed the character in the first part. Just so you know ;-)  
> Bye~


	4. The Game Begins

**Chris' P.O.V**

_NINE HOURS UNTIL DAWN_  
"Man, I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it," I told Josh. "Oh yeah? Feels the same to me." He responded.

"Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking." I absentmindedly waved my hand at him. "I guess that's true." He looked down. "When are you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals already." I took my phone and raised it in the air. "you got a spare million lying around and I'll fix you right up." He said.

"Funny you should say that..." I touched my jacket and pretend to search for something. "Ah think I left it in my other jacket. Oops." Josh, Sam and I walked to Matt, Ashley, and Jess, who were already in front of the lodge.

"Hey, guys... Get up here okay?" Josh waved his hand to them. "Yeah... Well, more or less. But it's so good to see you!" She muttered. "If you were so nice and open the door it would be even better." Jess said. " Matt didn't say a word and looked kinda mad. " 'Sup with him?" Josh asked me and Sam quietly.

Josh and I walked up the stairs to the lodge. "Yo yo yo! Are we gonna get things moving up here or what?" I asked. "Yeah man!" He replied. "So Matt and Emily are things now, right?" I smiled. "Yeah, so it seems." He smirked. "I mean, what's Maik think of that," I mumbled.

"I have a feeling Maik has already got his hands full... you know what I mean?" Josh raised his hand. "Huh." 'I guess he's right. I mean anyone is better than Emily. Not that she's bad, she's just not girlfriend material.'. Dammit... This freaking thing..." he tried to open the door.

"It's iced?" I step closer. "What else he answered.

"Maybe there's another way in?" I suggested it. "There are 1 million ways in. They're just all locked."

"There's gotta be, like, a window 'round the corner we can get, like, "get open" or something." I said. "Wait a second, are you saying we should break in?" He mumbled. "I don't think it's technically breaking in if you own the place, right?" I moved my head to the side. "Hey. If I don't report you." He drawled. "Lead the way, Cochise."

I walk down the stairs and stopped in front of Ashley. "Hey, Ash...". "Hey, Chris!" She greeted.

"You doin' all right?" I asked. "Yeah... aside from being kinda cold... and vaguely creeped out by this place..." she confessed. "It's kinda weird being back up here huh?" I shifted in my position. "Yeah..."

I and Josh made our way around the lodge when he asked me a question. "Ashley was looking pretty hot today, right? She's like a "sleeper hit" kind of girl, you know?... Now I just want to rip that Parker right off... make some snow angels. Right?" He grinned. "Hey, cut it out, man -" I frowned. "I mean if you're not gonna bang her... maybe Mike'll take up the case." He looked around and raised his eyebrows.

"W-will you back off already?" I look down at my feet, not knowing what to do. "Re-laaax... I'm just checkin' to see if there's some blood flowin' down there." He replied.

"Tsk, yeah..." I grunted. "Listen, dude. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents? I mean can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You, and Ashley, alone at last... You've laid all the groundwork... You've been a perfect gentleman. Now you come in for the kill!" He got more enthusiastic by the end of his speech.

"Maybe you're right." I agreed. "You're a hunter, bro. No fear. No mercy. I mean she won't even know what hit her." He raised his arms and walked around me. "All right, all right. I got it. Jeez." I smiled and we kept going up the trail, around the house.

"So, how are we planning on breaking into my parents' lodge, bud?" He asked from behind me. "Wait, I didn't say I had a plan-"

"You sounded like you had a plan." He mumbled as we arrived at the back of the house. "You better deliver, Cochise, or else you got five lovely ladies who are gonna be freezing their buns off, and last time I checked, that's not a good way to get laid.". "Well shoot. Nobody likes cool buns."

I looked at a case that was fastened on the side of the house, which had, what seemed to be, an ax inside. "Hmm...". 'Why is it missing? Who would take something like that? Especially right here at the lodge.' I wondered.

I stepped back and looked around. After a few seconds, I saw a 'metal box' bear one of the windows. "Well well well. We got ourselves a thinker. Nice one." Josh said and grabbed the box on one side to pull it and I want on the other side to push it with my back leaned against it. Together we push the right under the window.

I climbed onto it and almost fell. I was able to catch myself before though. I force the window open and climbed through it but fell face first, to the ground. Luckily I was able to turn around and landed on my back. "Woah!" I screamed. Josh immediately climbed up the box and leaned over the window to check on me.

"Ugh... I'm okay! I should have paid more attention in climbing class..." I mumbled to myself. "You mean "gym"?" He yelled down.

"Yeah, you know, with the climbing up the rope-" As soon as I got back up the lightbulb burst. "Whoa." Josh wondered. "Did I do that?" I looked up at the lamp. "I don't... I don't think so. Here, use this." He threw a lighter at me and I caught it. "Whoa - Chris - I just got an awesome idea." He stated.

"Yeah?" I turned to him. "Totally!" He cheered. "Well, what is it!?" I inquired.

"OK. So. I am PRETTY sure that I've got some deodorant in one of the bathrooms... You could use THAT with the LIGHTER..." He gestured to the door behind me. "I don't- I don't follow. How's a stick of deodorant gonna help?". "Spray on. It's a can."

"Ohhh... yeah... Now I gotcha." I move my hand in an understanding way. "Flamethrower." He boomed. "Just like we do with the lil' army dudes."

"Yep. The ones we melted. Just point the spray-can at the lighter and FWOOSH." He said. "Bye-bye frozen lock." I smiled. "Bingo." Josh looked out. "All right, so you got this. I'm gonna go sort something out - you up for hunting around in the dark for a little bit?" He drawled.

"Nope. But I'll do it.". "Godspeed, pilgrim." He said in a deep voice and saluted. After that, he jumped down and left.

I looked around for a bit and found a weirdly carved 'thing' on the ground.

 ~~Brown Totem~~ :  
Emily fell burned to the ground.

I put it back down and continued my search. Went into a connecting room and picked up a piece of paper. "So... what have we here..." Written on it was: "Ex-Janitor convicted for arson. Swears revenge on movie Mogul's Family." I put it back down and left the room.

I left the storage area and walk deeper into the house. In the hallway hung a big portray of the entire Washington family. "Huh. That's cool." I leaned in closer so I could see it better, because of the limited light from the lighter.

"Huh? What the hell was that?" I heard noises throughout the house but kept walking into the living room. Walked up to the front door and try to open it from the inside. But it wouldn't budge.

"WOOOooOOooooOOO!" I try to make a spooky noise and hid beside the small window in the door. "Hi Chris, very funny," Sam replied. "Ohh, how'd you know it was me?" I turned to the window.

"Shouldn't you be, like, getting the lock open or something?" She hissed out. "On it!" I turned around and continued my search.

I walked into another room and tried to turn on the big TV that was on the wall but didn't work. Went to the dining area and saw an answering machine on a cupboard.

Push the button. It turns out there was one message on it.  
(Answering Machine) "One message. New message.  
(Detective) "Hi, Mrs. Washington - this is Sergeant Tait again. It's bad news, I'm afraid. We've been through the case files, and there's nothing we can do. He's a free man. We don't have to leave the power to restrict his movement. I know it's not what you want to hear, so call me if you want to know more."  
(Answering Machine) "End of message."

"Okay..." I muttered to myself. I went back out and tried to open those big doors but they were locked. Next to it was a picture laying on a cabinet. On it were Hannah, Sam, Maik, and Emily. On the back stood "Ready for senior prom! Sarah/Sam/Maik/Emily" I laid it back down and kept looking around

I went downstairs I want another picture. This time it was Hannah Josh and Beth. Written on the other side was "Josh with his lovely sisters, Hannah + Beth. Looking great, guys!" I kept looking around but didn't find anything so I went back all the way upstairs.

I followed the hallway and went into the bathroom. 'Who has to be deodorant in here somewhere' I thought. I open the small cabinet on the side and found what I was looking for. As I try to reach in, some kind of animal jumped out and scared the shit out of me. Jumped back and fell in the process. "AHH! SON OF A-! What the fuck!" I scrambled back up. "Ahh, perfect." I look down at the deodorant.

"We're freezing our buns off out here!" Ashley grumbled. I sprayed the deodorant on the lighter and melted the frozen lock.

I open the door as fast as I could because the handle was still hot. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week-" The animal from before ran outside. "EEEK! Jeez!" The girl started laughing at me. "Crap that thing freaked me out." I said. "What was it? Are you okay?" Would actually ask.

"It was like that, barrel or tiger or something - " I stuttered out. "AW, it was just a cute little baby wolverine!" Sam said in a baby voice. "Baby?" I repeated. "don't worry buddy, you're gonna be a big boy soon." Josh walked into the lodge.

"Home sweet home." Josh raised his arms. "Sweet is not the word I would use." Matt put the bags down. "OH my gosh, it's so GOOD to be inside. Even if it's still kind of freezing in here." Ashley commented. "I'll get a fire going." Josh replied. "Brr. Please hurry up." Jess begged.

"This place barely looks any different." Matt stated as he walked further in. "Nobody's been up here. "Josh called.

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Ashley inquired. "Not a lot of action up here lately." I murmured. "Nope." Josh replied.

"What's up party people!" Maik came in with the race times followed by Rachel. "Hiiiiii!!" Rachel said with a grin on her face.

"Make yourself at home, bro." Josh crouched down in front of the fireplace. "Will do." Maik saluted Josh. "Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want." Matt stood up from the couch. "You just take whatever you want anyway, right?"

"Woah, easy there, cowboy." Mike smiled. "Maik, stay away from my girlfriend." Matt warned. "Dude - what are you talking about?" Maik mused. "Stay away from Emily." Matt raised his voice. "Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily?" He asked in a confused voice. "Right... Right." Matt mumbled. "Something going on with you, man?" Mike commented. "Forget it. I lost my head. Been a long day." Matt mumbled. "Yeah, well... Try not to lose it again."

"Is everything alright?" Rachel puts her hand on Mike's arm and looks between him and Matt. "Everything's fine babe. Don't worry." Maik leads her to the couch.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Oh. My god. That is so gross." Emily sneered as she came into the lodge. "Are you trying to swallow his face whole?" She crossed her hands over her chest. "Em..." Matt called out. "Seriously can she be any more obvious? no one wants into your territory, honey."

"Excuse me?" I said shocked. "oh did you not hear me? What's your sluttiness too loud?". "What is your problem?" I raised my voice.

"Sounds like someone's bitter, she didn't make the cut." Jessica chimed in. "Yeah. It's all a big cattle call with the dreamboat. Congrats, your top cow." Emily turns to me again. "Hey! Don't insult her." I stood up and walked over to Jess. "What, did you become friends all of a sudden?" Emily got closer.

Jess took a step in front of me. "Oh yeah, cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow.". "Em, come one -" Matt stepped in. "Shut up, Matt -" Em raised her hand in his direction. "Stay out of it, you dumb oaf." Jessica turns to him. "Hey, watch it-" Emily snapped. "Oh, you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?" She mocked. "You're such a bitch."

I slowly walked back to Mike and set down next to him. "I thought this was about me?" I whispered into his ear. "You know how they get. Always so competitive... I'm glad you're not like that." He leaned down and kissed me. "I hope no one gets hurt though..." I fretted.

"Whatever. I don't give a crap what you think." Jess grumbled. "At least I can think. 4.0, bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job." Emily bragged.

"Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle." She showed off her body. "Oh, please." Emily muttered.

I stood back up and walked between them. "Come on girls. Let's not do this right now, we're here to celebrate... together.". "Oh shut up Rachel!" Both exclaimed at the same time. Immediately they turned around and continued their fight.

"You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass." Jess sneered. "Are you serious? Do you think that's insulting?" Em laughed. "That bitch is on crack or something." Jessica turned to Mike.

"STOP!" I screamed. "You both need to shut up. Emily, what the fuck! What is your problem? Strutting in here like you own the place and insulting me. I have never given you a reason to treat me like that. And you Jessica-" I turned around and pointed at her. "I'm glad that you stepped in and helped me, but this-!" I moved my hand between them. "Is not gonna work. You're not children, are you? Because right now, you both are behaving like one!" I huffed at the end of my speech.

"Guys." Josh began. "This is not why we came up here. This is not... helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for 10 minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right?" He turned to Mike. "Mike - why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about."

"Yeah... Yeah, alright. Wanna go do that?" He raised his arm up to me like he was trying to take my hand. "Yeah, sounds great. I just... need to calm down." I turned around and grabbed his hand. "It's right up the trail." Josh called out to us. "And you Jess... why don't you go upstairs and put your things in your room. "Anyplace without that whore." Jess mumbled under her breath and left.

"Phew!" Matt made an explosion sound and pretend like his brain just did. "... Glad that's over!" He turned to Josh. "Yeah." He replied. "By the way, Maik and Rachel?" He looked up at Matt. "It's kind of surprising, but then again it isn't at all. I mean they were always quite close-". "Where's my bag?" Emily interrupted. "Huh?"

"My bag! The... The little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on Rodeo! Matt are- are you listening?" She looked at him for a few seconds. "Oh my God, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over that girl at the counter?" She exclaimed.

"Well, I mean, she was asking about my letter jacket-" He walked up to her. "Right. Because she gave a shit about your "designer" letter jacket." She made air quotes. "Why do you hate my jacket?" He asked. "MATT I need MY BAG!" She barked.

"Oh my god Em, maybe you just forgot it-". He huffed out. "Do you seriously think I'd forget my bag?" She asked. "Well, I-" He stuttered. "Do you?" She repeated.

"Guess not." He stepped closer. "I must have left it down by the cable car station." She turned to the door. "Ugh!" He rasped out. "C'mon, hun. We'll be back soon." She remarked. "And then we can get warm?" He looked at her with a smile. "We can get Very warm." She said in a sultry voice. "Okay." Matt agreed. "Okay. Let's go." They both walked out the door.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a bath." Sam got up from the stairs and walked up.

**Mike's P.O.V**

"Exiled." I huffed out, as we walked out the door. "You mean... Sex-iled." Rachel turned towards me. "Works for me." I chuckled and held her from behind. She rocked her arms up and down and I pulled her in closer. "How far is this "cabin" anyway?". "This cabin... Is the coziest, most romantic, loft you will ever let your eyes upon." I turned her around in my arms.

"It better be." She kissed me. "I'm expecting to be treated like a princess.". "Ohhh, don't worry my lady, I'll show you how I treat a princess..." I whispered in her ear and felt her shudder under my hands.

She got out of my grip, took my hand and started walking. "Well then what are we waiting for, hurry up! I want to know just how you're gonna make me feel special tonight."

"Hey! Pornstars! You're gonna need these." Josh burst out the door and threw the keys.

"Porn stars?" Rachel asks after she caught the keys. "I'd pay to see it." He walked out and towards us. "Who wouldn't." Rachel replied. I looked at her shocked but all she did was wink at me and pinch my butt.

"Hey, I'm sorry to kick you out like that-" He apologized. "No worries man." I reassured.

"Oh well sure you'll find a way to entertain yourselves." He smiled at us. "We are." Rachel sang. "You have fun with Emily and Jess." He pretended to shoot himself and moved his arms to the side of his face to make it look like blood splatter.

He was about to walk back in when he remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot. Gotta fire up the generator so you can see where you're going. It's dark out there." He walked back in. "All right. Roger that." I muttered.

"I think Josh was flirting with us." Rachel walked up to me. "You want to invite him up with us?" I asked. "Wait... really?" She looked at me surprised. "What?! No!" I hissed. 'Does she really think I meant it or is she joking...' "well then don't say that!" She punched me lightly in the arm and smiled at me.

She walked past me and I followed her. She stopped at a wooden railing and turned around. "What a beautiful view." She marveled. "Not as beautiful as you." I walked up to her. "How come I knew you were gonna say that?" She smiled at me. "Maybe because our connection is so deep that we can read each other's thoughts."

"Let's take a picture." She handed me her phone. I moved next to her and tapped my arm around her waist. "Okay..." I mumbled, making sure that the view, and of course the two of us, were in the picture. Right as I was about to take it, she pulled my face down and kissed me on the lips.

I showed her the picture. "I didn't know I was so damn attractive. Now I know why we're together." She thought out loud. "Your right, you are attractive. And that's why we need to get to the cabin as soon as possible. I can already feel the pull." I got closer to her and pushed her lightly.

We kept walking "It's so cold. I mean... it's to be expected but damn! Aren't you cold?" She asked me. "Nah, I'm a walking furnace. When we're in the cabin I'll warm you right up."

"Hey," Rachel stopped. "Do you know why Emily was behaving like that? I'm kinda worried.". "I guess she's not over the breakup, especially not after we... You know... Kinda had a 'last night' or something like that." I muttered. "What do you mean "last night"?" She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"What I mean is, that after I broke up with her, like a month later we kinda... slept... with each other." I decided to be honest.

"Waaaait, wait, wait, wait." She raised her arms in a stop motion. "You did what? Why would you do that? ... And wasn't she with Matt like... 2 weeks after your breakup?!" She started to get louder. "I know Ray, it was a mistake. We were drunk, I was lonely and Emily and Matt had their small "break up". I said that we should try again, ya know, with our relationship. She told me to wait, but by the time she made her decision, we-" I pointed at myself and then Rachel. "started talking again. And quite frankly... I fell for you." I put my hand on her cheek. During my entire speech, her face softened and she smiled. "I'm glad we did. I love you.". " I love you too." I kissed her.

We walked hand in hand and Rachel asked, "What was her decision?". I walked a little slower. "She said that she wanted to try again and officially end it with Matt."

"But then you rejected her because of me...?" I nodded. "That's why she hates me..." She mumbled.

"Don't be like that..." I lifted her face up. "I'm happy that we're together. If I could go back in time I would have been with you from the start. Em was a mistake. She's bossy, loud, demanding, mean and kind of a bitch. But you - you are nice, gentle, calm, patient and generous. And you're a million times prettier than her. And hotter." He grabbed my butt. I chuckled at the end. "You ruined it." She pouted. "And that pout, mmmmHHmmm. To die for." I looked at her. "Stop it," She grabbed her cheeks "you're making me blush." I laughed and kissed her.

We walked up to a gate and I tried to open it, but it ran on electricity so it wouldn't budge. "Huh. Guess this thing needs juice or something." I said. "Didn't Josh say there was a generator or something?" She replied.

We walked up to a shed. In front of it laid a carved piece of wood.

 ~~Red Totem~~ :  
Ashley got punched by a man in a clown mask.

I went into the shed that had the generator. "Allllright. Let's see." I opened the latch and activated it. "Boom! Nice one Mikey." I pulled the cord until it started. "Ehh!"

"Well good job Mikey. Good to know that all the muscles aren't just for show." I touched my arm and I flexed.

We walked back to the gate, and this time it opened. "Kazam, the gates shall open." I waited for her to go through. "Don't you mean "Open Sesame?" She raised an eyebrow. "I know what I said." I followed her and closed the gate behind me.

"This is exciting. You and me, alone at a small cabin in the woods." You swung your hips. "Yeah, really exciting." I mumbled under my breath as I watched her hips swing. 'God! She's got a nice ass.'

"Are you coming or what?" She called. "Ohh, I'm planning on coming multiple times." I smirked. "You are such a pervert. But I love it."

We continued walking until we saw police tape bound to a tree. "Police tape." Rachel said. "From Hannah and Beth." I mumbled. "Shouldn't they get rid of it?"

"Well, they never closed the investigation." Rachel looked sadly at the ground. "I hope they're okay..."

"Well, wherever they are... I'm sure they're happy we're all thinking about them.". "Yeah. You right." She hugged me.

There was a loud screech "What was that? Did you hear that?" Rachel immediately went to my side and hugged my arm. "I heard... something. Yeah. Let's just keep walking. Okay?"

The bath was blocked by rocks and a fallen tree. "Ohh, damn. I don't think we can get up to the canine with the path blocked like this-"

"NooOooo!" Rachel whined.Instead of walking back, she went to the right, until she saw a mine shaft. "We already made it this far. I wanna be with you in a nice cozy cabin. There has to be another way- Ahhhhhhh!!" Rachel fell when she leaned on the boards, that closed it off. "RACHEL!" I looked down, trying to find her. "Fuck! Hey, Rachel!"

"I'm good, I'm good. Don't worry I'm good!" She called up to me. "Holy crap you scared the heck out of me." I called. "You think I wasn't scared? I saw my life flash before my eyes!" She smiled.

"Can you get out?" I yelled. "There's no way I can jump up the platform and it's too dark to see anything!"

"Alright, comin' after ya, just stay put!" I jumped down the ledge and walked up to her. She waited in front a cart, that was in our way. "Let's move this thing." She said.

We pushed against it with all our weight. Finally, it gave way and we were able to keep going. "When I imagined us grunting together...this is not what I pictured...". "Don't worry. When we reach the lodge we're gonna be grunting all night."

Out of nowhere, a cart came rolling towards us, but I stopped it just in time. "Oh my GOD! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Is everything alright?" She fussed over me while looking for any injuries. "Ah... Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I grunted.

"This place is weird. It's giving me the creeps." She trembled. "C'mere!" I made a come here motion with my hand. She walked up to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

At the corner laid a wooden owl.

 ~~White Totem~~ :  
Jessica had a bloodied face and sat up in an abandoned 'room'.

We walked up some stairs and found a small 'section' with all kinds of stuff in it. "Huh. Stogie." I picked up the stump. "Who would smoke cigars in a place like this?" She questioned. "Dunno. But it's recent."

There was a weird symbol on the wall. An elongated skull with a pair of antlers. "Whoa. This place is alike... historical. It's gotta be native Americans.". "Yeah probably." She responded. "It's like a shrine- Ahh! Holy Shit!" A pillar almost fell on top of us. "You alright?" I looked her up and down. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "I don't think this place is up to code." I looked around the mine. "Let's just get out of here, before this whole place comes down over our heads."

On the side, stood a table with a map on it, marked with every dangerous area. "Jesus. This place is a real fixer-upper." I muttered.

We trudged through a small tunnel, that leads us outside. "Oh thank god. I thought, that from now on, we'd have to live here." She joked. "Hey! I could get a nice fire going aaand... see where that leads us." I wiggled my eyebrows. "Keep it in your pants!" She called pack. "Well, at least until we made it to the lodge." She smiled seductively.

I walked opposite of the trail and found another one of those carved... things.

 ~~Yellow Totem~~ :  
Jessica falling on bars, from high above. With her jaw ripped out.

We kept walking down the track. There was a sign with "cabin" written on it, pointing up the stairs. We walked up and came into a small clearing. "Look Mike!" Rachel beamed. "A telescope! This place is so beautiful. Ohh! There the cabin-" She stopped and walked back. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "There... there was someone at the cabin."

"Okayyy? Let me see." I looked around and something flashed before my eyes but I couldn't make out what it was, so I just ignored it. "There's no one there Rachel. No need to worry about it, even if there WAS, I'm here to protect you." I smiled gently at her.

A few feet away was a sign with a wolf a bear and a deer. "Hey, Rachel?" I called. "Yeah?" She walked up to me. "Stay close, okay?"

"Not that I've been doing this since the beginning, but why are you telling me NOW?" She questioned me. "Ah... this posting says there are some brown bears up here sometimes."

"Oh golly. Just what I needed. It's always been on my bucket list, to meet a bear in real life." She walked past me as I opened the gate. "Open sesame. Better?". "Much better" she kissed me.

"But let's not ACTIVELY try to search one." We walked down the stairs when suddenly a bird shot out and scared us. "Ahhhhh!" Rachel screamed and ran behind me. "I hate it, I hate it. I. Hate. It!" Rachel trembled behind me. "Hey, babe." I took her in my arms. "It's alright. We'll be there soon. Just stay by my side." She wrapped her arms around my waist from the side and we kept walking.

"Goddammit Josh, couldn't you have at least cleared out the path before sending us up here?" I complained. "It's okay." She walked to the fallen tree. "Gimme a boost." I grabbed her waist and lifted her halfway up.

She climbed up the rest and stood on it. "Hey, Mike!" She called. I looked up and was hit by a snowball. "Auch! Oh no, you don't." I made a snowball and hit her square in the face, which made her fall down, on the other side.

"Rachel!!"

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Hey!" Josh shouted from downstairs. "Whaaaaat?" I called back. "You wanna help me get this fire going?"

Ummmm- well, I was just getting into the bath." I yelled. "Oh! Well, do you need any help with that?" He asked. "Hardy har. I replied.

I check the water but notice that it was cold. "Come on." I mumbled. "All right Josh. Let's see if you know how to hook up the hot water in your big fancy lodge." I stopped the stream and walked out the bathroom. I heard a weird noise. "Whoa... What was that?" I walked up a small set of stairs into Hanna's room.

"Wow... all Hannah's stuff..." I walked up to a blue box. On it was a heart with the letters HW in it. I open the box and out popped a small ballet dancer and a nice tune played. On the inside of the box stood "Happy Christmas 2010, sis. With love, Josh" I closed it again and kept looking.

I walked on the pin wall on it was one of the party invitees from Maik and underneath it was a picture of him in a tux. "Gee Hannah... crush much...?"

In the corner of the room laid this piece of paper on it was a heart. And in it was written MM 4 HW. On the other side was a love test. As the result, she circled "Mostly C's - Uh-oh! This is NOT going to work! He's like a crazy reckless hunk of man and you're staying at home working on your embroidery and practicing G minor on the piano. Give up on it! Or do something like Really wild. Run away from home or get a tattoo or something. Anything to attract his precious attention. I mean it's for loooove, right? So just do it!"

'Is that why she got her tattoo?' I put it back down and walked over to her bed. In the bedside table laid my invitation to a Halloween party. "Hannah, Josh & Beth, you are invited to Sam's Halloween party. Fancy dress obligatory!!

On the other side of the card was a picture of a field with a big house in the background and a scarecrow right in front of the camera. I laid her back down and walk outside.

I walked out the hallway and heard voices. "Come on..." Josh said. "How long do you think it'll take him?" Chris asked. "My money's on blankets for everyone." Ashley mumbled. "You can do it, man. We believe in you." Chris said in an odd accent. "Yeah! Totally! Woo! Let's go Jo-osh, let's go!" Ash cheered.

"All right, peanut gallery, you know what? I got an idea for you two." Josh said. "What?" Ash asked. "Okay well, I am pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have... a spirit board." Josh remarked. "A what?" Ashley sounded surprised. "Wow, you have a "spirit board"? Those things are a joke man. They don't do shit." Chris waved his hand.

"no way bro. We used to do it all the time. Me and... well..." Josh stopped. "Hey, Josh. No hot water's kinda major oversight doncha think...?" I walked up to him.

"Yeah yeah, just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." He pointed in the right direction. You guys see if you can find the spirit board." He looked at Chris and Ashley. "Chris, let's go find it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!" She walked ahead of him. "Ummm... okay... guess so." Chris murmured. "Rad. You're not gonna regret it. You up for a ride-along?" He asked me.

I followed him downstairs. He stopped at a cabinet and got a flashlight. "Hey. You notice how I gave Chris and Ashley a mission together? Yeah, I was thinkin' they could use some "alone time"."

"They are very sweet together. I wish they just freakin' get on with it already." I responded. "I swear they just need like... Something to bond over. Y'know? Some sort of traumatic event to send them into each other's arms. I mean at this rate they'll be in the geriatric ward before Chris makes a move." He laughed.

"You know, Sam...". "Yes, Josh?" I replied. "I just wanted to say..." he kept walking. "What...?". "It really means a lot to me that everyone came back this year and you know, that You came, Sam." He smiled lightly. "Josh. We're here for you. Really. Whatever you need. Whenever. We're all gonna make it through this... together."

"Um... I want us to have a good time, you know..." We walked down to the basement. "Watch your step." Josh called. "I think I can handle a little old set of stairs." I drawled. "Uh-huh." We kept walking. We arrive the boiler. "Sorry to drag you down into the bowels.". "Just give me some hot water and I'll be super-fine." I smiled.

"I mean I wouldn't want you coming down here on your own, you know?" He bends over it. "Well, it's definitely creepy down here." I looked at what he was doing. "Yep. Not a place to be on your own." He trailed off. I was looking around and found a baseball bat and decided to pick it up.

"What's that doing you? Is that yours?" I showed him the bat. "You bet it's mine. Are used to play ball with my dad all the time." He grabbed it. "Of course that was before he got too busy to hang out with me... Oh well, save it for the couch, right?" He put it back down. "Okay, lemme see what I can do with this old hot water machine."

"Here, can you... can you hold this?" He handed me the flashlight. "What was that?" I turned around when I heard footsteps. "What was what? Just shown it here so I can see what I'm doing."

I turned around again and pointed the flashlight at him. "Nice one." He praised. "Ok, first things first: we gotta increase the water pressure before we get the boiler fired up."

"Sounds kinda complicated." I looked at him. "No, it's actually pretty simple."

He walked back to the locker. I try to do it but it didn't work. "Damn." I hissed. "It's Okay, just try again." I tried again and this time I waited until a little light lit up and it worked. "Whoa!!" I exclaimed. "That's more like it" Josh walked up to me. "All right. Five, girl." He raised his hand and I slapped it.

He walked back and close the locker. Then I heard another sound. "What the hell is that...?" I turn to Josh. "Could be a lot of things... and none of them nice..." he raised his arms. "Hey, quit it." I turned around.

"I'm just... just "Joshing" ya." He replied and raced his finger at me. "Har har." I mockingly laughed. "You were really freaked out." He smiled.

I decided that he deserved a little prank. "Oh my God-- don't move--" I looked over his shoulder. "What--?" He whispered. "Somethings behind you..." I mumbled. "Yeah right."

"Josh... Seriously. There something back there..." he turned around. "Ha, ha, ha..." I touched his arm and laughed lightly. "Got--ch--ah."

"Alright. Alright. Your point." He chuckled. "Thirty-- Love." I bragged. "What? No... Where'd you get the first point?" I asked. "It doesn't start at thirty?" I asked unsurely. "No. Fifteen." Remarked. "Oh. Well, I'm more of a ping-pong gal."

I heard something again. "OK, so you hear that too, right?" He ignored me and slowly walked in front of me. "Josh...?". "... What?" He spat. "The rhythm's like, weirdly regular..." I looked around again. "Not... No... Nothing "regular" about it..." he mumbled. "I'm gonna check it out." I walk next to him. "What? Why? "He asked. "What do you care, fraidyface?" I smiled. "It's probably just like, not anything." He stopped. "Why don't you hold down the fort while I make sure?" I kept walking.

"Okay, whatever you say, madam." Josh spoke. I looked until someone with a mask popped out in front of me and screamed. I ran as fast as I could in the other direction. "Whoa - Sam - Whoa-" Josh screamed and started running. I passed a small mattress and threw it on the ground behind me and the guy fell down but got up immediately after. We ran up the stairs but the door wouldn't budge. "Ih come ON now why are the stores locked?!" I screamed. "To keep out strangers." Josh replied.

The man stopped in front of us and made no sound. "... What?" I huffed out. "Heyyyyyy." He moved his arm is in a circle. "...WHAT THE HELL?!" I bellowed. "Boom! You just got monked!" He pulled the hood from his head.

"WHAT!!!!" I fumed and took a step closer. "Nice. Nice one. That was good." Josh smile.

"Why w... Why would you do that?" I demanded. "There is all this cool old movie crap down here. What was I... Was I not supposed to take advantage of the opportunity?" He stated. "Are you... are you serious? Where are you in on this you putz?" I slapped Josh's arm. "Nope. But I wish I was! That was too good." Him and Chris high-fived.

Chris opened the door and we walked in. "I'm ready to admit that your dumb little prank may have had a slight whiff of humor to it." I mumbled. "Jokemaster!" Chris replied.

"I said nothing about jokes. I said you're prying, which was dumb-" I defended.

"Holy crap you were scared. Admit it." Josh called. "I was not!" I yelled. "Come on, you totally pissed yourself!" Josh followed us upstairs. "Josh!" I shouted.

"What... in gods name... are you wearing?" Ashley asked when she saw Chris. He did the cross sign "I found my true calling.". "Please tell me you're going to take a vow of silence." He started moving his lips like he was talking, which made Ash laugh. "Okay okay... Did you at least find the thingy."

"Boi-oi-oi-oing!" He pulled the Spirit board from his robe. "Here's our one-way ticket to the spirit realm...!"

"You know what? You know what? No! I've just been through enough spooks for one night, okay? I see a hot bath in my crystal ball. All right? So have fun...!" I walked up the stairs. "Oh but watch out for that Josh. He's a scammer!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it! I've been writing all day.  
> So... I hope you like it.
> 
> Oh, and by the way... It's gonna be steamy in the cabin later. So for everyone who doesn't want to read it just skip the part with bold letters.
> 
> And if you're wondering how this is going to go... They're not gonna find the deer and they're not going to get chased. They just walk to the cabin, do their thing and then later Jess is gonna come and she's going to experience all that terrible stuff... alone.  
> Poor Jess... But hey! You can't win' em all.
> 
> And thank you, for all of my viewers, not much but I'm still happy there're people reading my story. If you have anything to say just leave a comment.
> 
> Word count: 703


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally put my notes at the end, but this is a WARNING. There's gonna be LEMON. You can skip it if you don't like reading it. It'll be marked with bold letters. Have fun! ;p

** Ashley's P.O.V **

I went upstairs to Jess' room and saw her on her phone. "Hey Jess, we're gonna use the spirit board. Wanna join?" She looked up at me. "Really? Something that stupid?"

"Come on, it's gonna be fun. Josh really wants to do this..." I spoke. "Alright." She stood up and followed me. "Yay." I whispered and raised my arms.

We all took a seat around the board. "So it says here: "to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master," which is me--" Chris pointed to himself. "It doesn't say that--" I laughed. "... and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion-"

"Chris, come on, this is serious--" Josh replied. "Oh, I'm deadly serious." Chris said with an English accent.

"Oh shush it, let's try this." I stated. "Let's get this over with." Jess chimed in. "Yes pleas." Josh muttered. "OK then, let's see what happens." We all put one finger on the board. "Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be or medium for today?" Chris asked me. "Ok. Um... Is anyone there...?" I said cautiously. "Will you review your self to ask... If you're there...?" Each of us put a finger on the 'thing' (A/N I don't know what it's called) It started moving, "Wait a minute--" Chris exclaimed. "Did you do that...?" Josh asked. "I didn't do anything!" I stuttered. "Me either" Jess replied. "It's moving again!" Chris chuckle.

" 'H'..." I said. "What's it spelling?" Josh asked. "How's this happening?". "Hold on." I spoke. "Are you moving to...?" Chris asked Josh. "It's just moving!" Jess half yelled. "Holy shit." Josh whispered. " 'Help?' " I stammered.

"... How are we supposed to help?" Chris inquired. "I don't know. What does it mean?" I look a Josh. "We need to know who it is if we supposed to help them." Chris replied. "Who are you?" I looked up.

"It's moving again." Jess remarked.   
'S' 'I' 'S' 'T' 'E' 'R' "Sister. Sister?" I repeated. "Whose sister?" Josh urged. "Oh come on is this for real?" Chris marked. "How is this possible?" Jess chimed in. "Shut up. Ask it whose sister." He pointed at me. "Josh... It's... It's going to be..." I stuttered. "Yeah? OK. Well. Which sister is it then?"

"Ashley, ask who it is..." Chris looked at me. "Who are we speaking to...? Hannah...? Is that you?" This time it moved to the upper left corner. On it, was written "YES".

"Oh God." I gulped. "This is messed up." Chris shook his head. "Josh... Are you-" he interrupted me "I'm fine.". "Are you sure, because we can stop-". "No." He insisted. "Really... we should stop. This is crazy-" Jess spoke up. "I wanna hear what it says." Josh desperately said.

"I don't know where to start-" I whispered. "Think about it. If this is actually Hannah, I mean, you can find out what happened that night..." Chris trailed off. "Josh?" Jess asked. "I can handle it." He muttered. "Oh...kay..." I spoke quietly.

"Umm... Let me think... Hanna. We miss you... and we want to know what happened to you. Can you... Can you tell us... what happened?"  
'B' 'E' 'T' 'R' "Uh oh." Chris murmured. "I don't like this." I spoke. "Please don't..." Jess begged, with tears in her eyes. " 'Betrayed' " Chris declared.

"What does she mean -" Josh looked up from the board. "It's still going!" Chris exclaimed.   
'K' 'I' 'L' 'L' 'E' 'D' "No!" I yelled. "Killed?" Josh looked shocked. "We didn't kill them! It was just a prank! I swear!" Jess sobbed. "Girls, calm down, okay? Just-- we need to find out more!!" Chris called

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!!" I cried. "Guys, guys... What do they mean?" Josh looked at me and Chris. "Ask them what happened. It's the only way to know! Ask them, Ash!!" Chris demanded. "OK. Who killed you? Hannah! Who did it?"

'L' 'I' 'B' " "'Library!' Maybe there something in the library here-"  
'P' 'R' 'O' 'O' " 'Proof', there's, there's... there's proof." Jess looked at us. "In the library?" I asked. "Watch out!!" Josh screamed when the table started to shake and the pointer got flung across the room. I stood up, in surprise.

"Holy shit." I raise my hands to the back of my head. "Chris." "Do you know what? No, this is bullshit. This isn't real--" He whispered and got up. "Josh-- I don't know what's going on..." I looked at him. "Listen, I don't know... I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever, but this is not cool."

"Josh no! You wanted to use the spirit board--" "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." Jess mumbled. "Hey calm down, it's not Ash's fault!" Chris said while Josh walked away. "I don't need this right now, OK?!! You guys are full of it!"

"Sh-should we go after him?" I looked at Chris and Jessica. "Ah man... I mean, he'll be okay. Let's... let's just give him some time." He trailed off. "I don't blame him... that was crazy... The pointer flew right off the table!" I called. "How is this even possible?! Why would they do that?" Jess ask.

"I mean if-if you were faking if you were doing one hell of a job-" I cut him off. "I wasn't faking anything... I think we should do what it says. We should look in the library."

"You know what?! NO!! I'm sick of this." Jess turned around and shouted. "I refuse to believe this. I'm gonna go to my room and sleep this off like a baaad headache." She stomped her foot and stormed upstairs."

** Mike's P.O.V **

"Oh my god! RACHEL, are you alright?!" I practically jumped over the tree. "I'm fine... I think." She sat up.

"I am so SO very sorry!" I leaned over her and looked for any injuries. "It's Okay, no hard feelings. It was an accident... you didn't mean to. I mean... I started it, so you know...?" She smiled at me. I lifted her off the ground and hugged her. "I thought you broke something or you cut yourself. Or you broke your neck and died or... God!" I rushed out.

She pushed herself away from me. "I didn't break anything, I didn't cut myself and I certainly am NOT dead. So don't worry about it. Let's just get to the cabin and have a nice night because I. Am so. Over this." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me.

We walked hand in hand until we arrived at an abandoned car. "What's this?" I ask. "Dunno, but let's just keep going." She tried to pull me away. "No, no. Imma go check it out." "If we were in a horror movie, you'd be dead already." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Ha, Ha." I waved my arm at her.

I got close to the car and tried to open it. After a few seconds, a mask popped out and I push myself away from the car. "Ahh!" I screamed. "What is it?!" She ran up to me. "Whoa! Christ! That scared the blue outta my jeans." "What scared you?" She held my arm. "The Mask. Popped outta nowhere. The hell is that doing in there anyway?" I mumbled. "Mike! The cabin, please." She begged me and pulled me back to the path.

I found another one of these blocks.

 ~~ _Yellow Totem:_~~  
Someone climbing in a cave with a small waterfall.

"If I hadn't been scared by literally EVERYTHING this entire night, I would've loved to stay out here." She said as we walked over a bridge. "I mean... Sex in the woods sounds great. But I think a bed would be more comfortable, and warmer. Not saying, that it's gonna be cold out here... especially with me warming you up, but... I gotta think about the needs of my beautiful girlfriend first." "Ha, ha, ha. Aren't you funny." She rolled her eyes.

We Heard that weird screeching sound again. "The hell is that?" I asked. "Is someone screaming?" Rachel looked at me concerned. "Naw, no, probably just a squirrel or... something." I tried to reassure her.

"Shh...!" I heard something. "... What?" She whispered. "Did you hear that?" I looked at her. "No... What is there?"

"Hello?" I screamed."Someone there?" I took a rock and threw it at the bush. A deer dashed out and ran right between us. "Ahh!" "Woah!" We both fell but I got up right after. "Goddammit!" I yelled. "Oh my God! That thing could've killed us! Are you alright?" She walked up to me. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, you good?"

"Yeah... This is one heck of an adventure." She mumbled. "Yeah... can't wait to just... sit back and relax." I replied. "You said it."

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "Nothing... I just thought that THIS was the cabin. Just got a small heart attack, nothing to worry about." She pointed at an old abandoned cabin. "If it was I'd kill Josh."

I walked in and found an old mask. I looked at it and decided to show Rachel. "Hey." I walked up behind her, as she was looking at the stream. "Hm?" She stood up and turned around. "Look at this!" I wiggled the mask.

"Where'd you get that from?" She looked at it. "In the 'cabin' " I put it on. "Who would leave this here?" She scrunched up her face. "The one who is gonna get you in your sleep!" I said in a deep voice and raised one arm. "Ha, ha." She pushed the mask harder on my face and walked past me. "Come oooon!" She whined. "The lodge is waiting for us." I went back into the 'cabin' and put the mask down. After that, I went back out and followed her.

The rest of the trip was calm, and nothing scared us. We arrived after about 3-4 minutes. "Wow... it's beautiful." Rachel whispered in awe. "Yeah. Definitely worth the trip.". "Well, what are we waiting for?" She walked ahead of me. "Let's go!" She cheered.

We went inside and looked around. "Still kinda cold." She rubbed her arms. "I'm pretty sure it's gonna be hot soon." I grabbed her waist and lead her to the couch. She sat down and I kissed up her neck. "Hey look!" She pushed me away. "A fireplace. Wouldn't it be so romantic? Sex in front of a fire, I always wanted to do that."

I kissed her once more and stood up. "Alright. Let's get this fire going.". "Oh! And a blanket, don't forget that." She smiled and drew her legs to her chest.

I walked around and found a small lamp and turned it on. "Well... now I can see what I'm touching." I looked at her and laughed. I went to the fireplace and put some new logs in it. "All right. Logs are ready to go. Just need a match."

While looking for the Matches I found a 'Native American myths and legends' book. It said something about bears and native American signs and symbols.   
Butterfly: vision or dream of the future  
Skull with horns: Award or spell protection against evil spirits

On the wall next to the door was a case with a shotgun. "Rachel! Look at this." I posed with the gun. "Huh? How you like me now?! Puh-KOW! Puh-KOW!". "Is the hunter here to protect me from the big bad Wolf?" Don't worry, little red riding hood." She giggled. "So, got everything for the fire? And the blanket." She added as an afterthought. "Not quite..." I trailed off. "Well then get to it. You don't wanna keep me waiting any longer do you?". "Of course not. "I put the gun back to the case.

I found the matches on the table behind the couch. "Lookie-lookie, who's gonna fire up some nookie!"

"Really...? Really?! You just had to, didn't you?" She exclaimed. "Hey, you love my puns." I replied. "But only the good ones, that one was terrible."

I kept walking to see if I could find a blanket and found a fuse box instead. "Nice. A little bit more light would be great."

I try to flip the switch but it shocked me. "Ahh! What was that?!" Rachel called. "The fuse box. It shocked me." I was shaking my hand to get rid of the numb feeling. "Are you all right?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine don't worry."

I walked back to the fireplace and started the fire. "Good job." She clapped her hands. "Need anything else?" I bowed down. "The blanket?". She asked with a knowing smile. "I totally forgot about that." I scratched my head. "Of course you did." She smiled.

I looked around and went to the back of the lodge.

I walked down the small hallway and found a picture on a small table. It was Hannah playing tennis. On the left side was a bedroom 'There has to be a blanket somewhere.'

I found another book. "Kama Sutra? What were they doing with that?" I mumbled to myself. I opened it up and looked at a few of the positions. "Oh hell yeah. These guys were inventive."

I walked into a small bathroom and push the shower curtain to the side to see if there was something behind it. As I was moving it came off and fell on me. "AHH! DAMMIT! GET OFF! GET OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" After wrestling with it about, what felt like hours, I finally got it off me. "Augh! Fucking shit, fuck, fuck, shit!" I huffed out. "What'd you think was in there, Mike? Come on." I walked back into the bedroom.

At the foot of the bed right against the wall was a box. I opened it and found the blanket. I walked back to Rachel. "Your order madam, one blanket for the lady.". "Ohh, finally. I thought I was gonna freeze on this couch."

"Hey, by the way... There's a bedroom right over there. Should we...?" I pointed into the direction of the bedroom and raised one brow. "Hmm..." she looked thoughtful.

"How about both!". "What?" I exclaimed. "I really wanted to check "'sex in front of a fire"', off my bucket list... But I'm pretty sure that a bed would be more comfortable. We're still young, a 30-minute break and we're good to go!" She smiled at me and made a 'come here' motion with her finger.

"Please, you're underestimating me. No break needed. Except for the time it takes us to go from the couch to the bedroom." I said jokingly as I lifted her from the couch and on my lap. She straddled me and said, "We better start then. The bed is probably waiting for us." She leaned down and kissed me.

**ATTENTION PLEASE: LEMON!!!**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I took off my jacket and threw it on the floor, then I did the same thing for Mike. I kissed up his neck until... "Mhhhh" I heard him moan. I sucked on his neck until it formed a dark purple bruise. I soothingly licked the hickey and kissed his jaw. "You should shave..." I mumbled through the kiss.

"Should've said that sooner." He slid his hands up my shirt and played with my bra. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, took off the white tank top he had underneath and kissed down his chest. "Hey..." He lifted my chin. "I wanna have some fun too." He practically ripped off my shirt and reached for the clasp of my bra. "Ah, ah, aaah." I pushed his hands away. "I'm wearing a matching set. You have to see everything." I got up and took everything off, save for my underwear.

"What do you think?" I spun around. "I would have preferred to wear burgundy, but-" "Of course." He interrupted "...but, I know how much you love the color black on me, so I thought I'd give you a treat." I climbed back on his lap.

"You're right babe, I love it." He kicked off his shoes and started to grind his hips into mine. I moaned out his name and threw my head back. "You like that?" He bit and sucked on my neck until he left multiple marks.

After a few tries, I was able to take off his belt and unbutton his jeans. I got off his lap and on my knees. I hooked my fingers under his underwear and pulled them and his pants off. "I don't know what it is, but every time I see it I get overwhelmed." I got closer and blew on the tip.

"I'd be offended if you weren't. It IS very special." He let out a small moan when I licked all the way up his shaft. I had about 3/4 in my mouth before I had to stop. "Fuck!" He cursed and grabbed my hair. I bobbed up and down, making sure to lightly scrape my teeth against the underside. "You know what I like, don't you?" He looked down at me with hooded eyes. I tried to nod as best as I can.

I occasionally sucked on the tip and massaged his balls. He suddenly pulled me off. "I can do it twice, but three-times... not so sure." He smiled at me and pulled me up. "Oh please! I know for a fact, that you can go for more than just three rounds." I reached for the clasp on my bra and undid it, letting it fall over my chest.

"You got a condom?" I whispered into his ear. "Of course I do." He reached for his jacket and pulled out a small box. "I thought you couldn't go for more than two rounds?" I asked teasingly. "Without a long break. I can't do more than two rounds, without a long break." He raised his finger, I took it into my mouth and sucked on it.

He took out a condom, ripped the packaging open with his teeth and rolled it on. "God... hurry up!" I whimpered as I touched myself through the thin material. "Hey, hey. Wait a bit babe. Gotta warm you up first." He muttered as he pushed two fingers inside me.

"Gooooood! Can we skip this part-ahhh!" I yelped when he started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. "Christ, you're so wet, babe." He sped up "You like that? Maybe I should finish you off like this...?"

"NO! I-I want you, inside me." I grabbed his arm and slightly pulled it. "But you already have me, right here." He looked down at his fingers. "You know what I mean!" I huffed in frustration. "You gotta tell me what you want, or else I won't know."

"I-I-I... I want y-you inside me!!!" I stuttered. He opened his mouth to reply "Your dick!!" I screamed, "I don't want your fingers... please!!" I whined.

I looked into his brown eyes that got even darker. He pulled out his fingers and lick them. "Mmmhhhh...you're so delicious."

He was too impatient to take off my panties, so he pulled them aside and slid his hard member into me. "Ahhhh!" I moaned into his ear. "Fuck! It's been so long."

He raised me up and slammed me back down on his lap. "Ahh! Oh, my fucking-" I threw my head back and groaned. "MORE!!"

He grinned and flipped us over, so I was laying underneath him. He kissed down my neck until he reached my nipples and took one in his mouth and sucked on it.

His thrusts became faster and more erratic. "I'm-I'm gonna-" I moaned out.

"Me too." He started to rub my clit and kissed me. "Come, baby. Come for me!" He panted above me.

"Mike! Mike, please... I can't take it anymore!" I screamed out as I found my release and dark spots dominated my vision. After a few more thrusters he came too. "Fuck. Rachel!" He groaned into my ear and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I smiled. He pulled out and threw the condom in the trash. He sat back down on the couch and pulled me into his chest.

**Attention duelists!!! My hair says the lemon is over now. You may read again (I need holy water)**

"30 minutes," I stated. "30 minutes what?" He raised his eyebrows. "In 30 minutes we're gonna continue this in the bedroom." I purred out seductively.

"God" he groaned out. "You're needy, aren't you?" He stood up, walked in front of me and grabbed my thighs. I immediately understood what he wanted from me, so I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as he threw me on the bed and crawled over me. "Babe... I don't need a 30-minute break. 20 **'** s enough. He kissed me, and this time... well, how do I say this?? We both.. were able to hold on a little longer (and with a little, I mean a lot.)

** Ashley's P.O.V **

"Do you really think the girls were communicating with us?" Chris asked me. "I don't know. I don't know if I wish they were or I wish they weren't." I replied, walking to the stairs with a candle in my hand. "I guess we should find out." Chris walked ahead of me.

"Josh looked really freaked out at the seance." I muttered. "Yeah, I mean he looked like he was keeping it together, but..." he mumbled.

"Do you think we shouldn't have mentioned his sisters?" She looked at me. "I mean, it's why we came back up here." I turned around. "Yeah but, not to like, have a seance. Maybe we went too far." We arrived downstairs.

We walk through the hallway and passed a bookshelf. "Jesus! Look out!" Chris screamed as a book was thrown at us. "Ah! Chris! Holy crap."

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I think so..." I turned to the shelf, "look-" he looked at me. "What?" He huffed out. "There was something behind the books. What is that?" Chris leaned closer "Is it a button?". "Why would there be a button?"

"That's a good question." He shrugged. "Should I push it?" I asked. "That's what buttons are for, I guess." He pointed to the button.

I pushed it and the shelf opened right after.

"Whoaa. Panel opens. Head explodes." He did a gesture with his hands and pretended to 'explode' his head.

"Are we like, in a movie right now?" I took a step back. "If we are, I hope it's a rom-com." Chris responded. "Leave it to the Washington's to have secret passages in their house." I said. "Maybe they didn't even know. This place is super old." He looked at me. "So... should we take a look?" I asked. "After you." He pointed to the door. "No no nonono... you go." I stammered. "Gee thanks." He took the candle from me.

** Chris' P.O.V **

I walked through the door and found a picture of Hannah and Beth. "Whoa." I sigh. "What?" Ash asked.

"Whoa, is this..." I mumbled, "What did you find?" She asked. I turned it around and saw a message written in bold red letters.

'I WILL TAKE THEM AND **BLEED**  
THEM LIKE PIGS AND **_RIP_** THEIR **SOFT** WHITE SKIN **OFF!** FUCKING **16** YEARS. 16 YEARS I WAITED   
FOR PRETTY LITTLE   
**_HANNA_** AND **_BETH'_**

"... holy cow..." I mumbled. "Now Ash... I-I-I I don't want to freak you out but... but look at this..." I walked up to her. "WHAT? ... CHRIS what IS that!?" She called.

"I... I think this might be what the spirit board wanted us to find-"

"The clue?" Ash asked. "Yeah. It's a letter." I walked out of the room. "Let me see it." I passed the picture over to Ashley. "It's... a threat."

"Chris. This is serious. We need to find Josh right now." We walked back into the hallway and heard a door squeaking. "Uhhh? ... What was that?" Ashley asked.

We walked through that door into a long hallway. "Do you think someone was actually after Hannah and Beth?"She asked. "If so, that would be really messed up." I found a letter on a small shelf.

(For anyone who wants to read this)

On the back it said,  
 _'Saw that crazy guy again._  
 _Thurs. 9.17 pm - hanging around the generator shed._  
 _I'm going to start keeping a record'_

"Looks like it was written by Josh's Mom." I spoke. "yeah, she's really making an effort to set things right with some native tribe or something." She responded. "Yeah... the bad karma goes back a long way."

We kept walking send arrived at the 'living room'. "So, um... I've just been thinking about something I saw earlier with Sam..." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked. "Tere was, like, this wanted poster - like full on western-style, you know?" I looked at her. "So?" She raised her eyebrows. "And Sam really thought, there was someone following her around..." muttered. "So... so what? You're saying there's some criminal up on the mountain with us?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "there was a message... on this answering machine I found and it- it was from this Sergeant saying there was this guy who had just gotten out of prison and there was nothing he could do-" I rambled until Ash interrupted me. "W-what do you mean?"

"He was saying it like... like a warning. Well, there was that guy I told you about." "Wait wait wait. What guy!?" She started to sound hysterical. "The guy who threaten the Washingtons... he said he wanted to take revenge by burning the whole place down. And I found that crazy psycho letter!" I walked closer to her. "Chris, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better... you're fired."

All of a sudden we heard the door rattle and Ash ran towards it. "Ahhh!" Heard a muffled scream. "You hear that?" I said. "That was Josh--!" Ashley opened the door. "Coming from the kitchen--!" We heard more screaming. "JOSH?!" Ash screamed and started to run into the kitchen.

"Gosh! We're coming! Hold on!!" The door shut right after Ashley and wouldn't open again.

"Argh!" I heard a scream. "Ashley?!" I shouted and tried to open the door. "ash! What's going on, lemme in!!" Started banging on the door. "I heard her grunt. "Ugh!".

"Ashley?!" I threw myself at the door "I'm..." I did it again. "Gonna..." Did it one more time and fell through the door. "Ugh!"

I called her as I was trying to stand up. "Ash...?" I saw her laying on the ground. "ASH!!!" I screamed. After I was back up, some man in a mask ran in front of me. "Hey - !" Before I could do anything he punched me in the face. Soon after that, I fell unconscious.

** No ones P.O.V **

The masked man dragged Ashley away.  
After a while he was standing on the staircase, lighting a candle. In front of him was a balloon with a white arrow on it, pointing downwards.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand that's a rap!!  
> I'm so so SO sorry for taking so long update. I just haven't been feeling up to it. But then inspiration hits me in the face like a brick.
> 
> Again I'm sorry. Updates should come sooner now. With summer vacation and all.....
> 
> SO!! I hoped you liked it.
> 
> Word count: 4672


End file.
